1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sporting goods and, more specifically without limitation, to fishing rods.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
At the center of every fisherman's equipment is a fishing rod. Currently, there is a wide range of designs of fishing rods on the market. Variations in size of the fishing rod, its weight and composition, color and design, and other factors cause numerous products to be readily available. Many fishing rods have a two-piece design, enabling those rods to be taken apart for transportation and storage. More specifically, a two-piece fishing rod generally includes two sections wherein a cylindrically-shaped end of one of those sections is telescopically insertable within a cylindrically-shaped hollow end of the other one of those sections to thereby join the two sections together in an end-to-end relationship. Generally, the only means for retaining the two sections in the end-to-end relationship is frictional forces between the two telescopically-engaged cylindrically-shaped ends of the two sections. Unfortunately, this features can be a problem as the two sections of the fishing rod may unexpectedly separate during a casting operation, sometimes causing loss of the forward section of the two-piece fishing rod.
What is needed is a two-piece fishing rod having means for preventing the forward section of the fishing rod from being separated from the rearward section of the fishing rod during a casting operation.